Origins
by Dimitria.ang
Summary: ***Sequel to Witch Academy*** Kat, Riana, Max, and Luke are back in their new adventure. They are going to travel all around the world and uncover love, mystery, and well those four together are trouble. New people, new society and new rules will the four of them make it out alive? Or will something else claim their lives.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1:

**Present Day (March) **

**Adriana**

"Hey!" Kat says running up behind me. Classes just ended for the day and in Kat's mind that is grounds for scaring her best friend to death.

"Jesus Kat! You scared me!"

"Sorry but are you ready for tonight?" She has been asking me that question since we made these plans.

"Of course! I will be there at eight I promise."

"What are you girls talking about?" My brother asks. He has caught up with us along with Luke.

"Tonight" I inform the both of them "Kat thinks I will forget." I give a pointed look to Kat.

"Sorry again! This is a big deal…. I mean what happens we get caught. It is the middle of the semester for Christ's sake!" Leave it to Kat to be the worry wart in the group.

"We won't get caught!" Luke jumps in. "Our plan is going to work and no one is going to think that the four of us would do something like this is the middle of the semester."

"I know! I know! But it still worries me." Kat whines.

"Kat, just don't tell your mom and we will be fine. I promise." I say settling the whole conversation. "Now Max and I have to get home so our parents don't think something is up. After dinner we will be all meeting in Kat's dorm so don't be late." I command all of them before Max and I split off from Kat and Luke.

"Do you really think we will get away with this?" Max asks when we are out of earshot of the others.

"Honestly, I don't know but no one knows where this place is. We would end up dead for all I know but I have to find out what is out there. Are you having second thoughts?" I ask. I was worried that Max was going to pull out. He has known to make a rash decision a time or two.

"What no! I want to find this place as much as you do. There is something about this place that doesn't make any sense and I want to find it out. But when we do come home we are going to be grounded for the rest of our lives. Are you ready for that?" Max gives me a knowing look. I have thought about what is going to happen when we get back but it was now or never.

"I am ready if you are."

"Well let's get on our innocent faces because after tonight no one is going to believe a thing that comes out of our mouths." We have been lying to our parents our weeks now and no doubt after this they will never trust us.

"But we will have a great tale about mystery, adventure, and whatever trouble we find." I tell him. My brother and I have gotten closer these past three months of planning. I love my partner in crime.

"Well here goes nothing." Max says as he pulls the door open to our parent's apartment. We have been living with them ever since mom and Adrian got together. It has been weird but they are both happy.

**Day after Party (3 months ago)**

"So are we seriously doing this?" I ask. Last night we had been talking just for fun. Like when you're with your friends and one of them jokes around saying 'let's go steal money from the government.' But in the morning you all sober up enough to know that is a really bad idea. Well same principle applies here only I don't think my brother was joking.

Kat, Max, Luke and I have all gathered in Kat's dorm room sees as she is the only one with a place away from her parents. Max and I gave up our dorm rooms because we wanted to live with our recently re-united parents. Luke technically isn't a student but he has been staying with his sister because she got a new job at the academy. Needless to say Kat's dorm is like gold to us.

"Yes I was serious." My brother says "Look about this society there is something that isn't adding up? Why aren't they looking for you? If the people against them have tried to kill you why didn't these society people try to get to you first? I say we break out of this place and go find where this society is located and see what is going on." My brother makes it sound so easy.

"Dude you make it sound like we are ordering a pizza." Luke says being the voice of reason "We don't even know the name of the society! This mystery place could get located in the center of the earth and how would we even break out of this place without anyone knowing?"

"The break out is the easy part. Right little sister?" Max gives me a knowing look and if I don't explain he will.

"There is a transport spell that I have used to get from one place to another but I have only used it on me. To transport all of us will take some time and practice. There is even a shot that it won't work."

"Well I know Luke can keep helping you with that area and Kat I know your mom is the queen and you are the queen of snooping. I bet you can find something that will help us in our quest. Lastly it doesn't have to be tomorrow when we go! I just want to find out what is out there before we are all pulled in different directions." I had to agree with my twin. Something weren't adding up about this weird society. Plus soon Kat will have to go to court and be the perfect princess, Luke and Max will get assigned as guardians, and I will go off to college and be away from my friends. If we wanted a tale to tell later on in life or just to discover something new then we had to do this. Like a senior prank or something like that.

"I am in." I declare to the rest of the group.

"What!" Kat yells "This is crazy! We would get caught, or get killed, or end up starting a war! Do you not care about any of that?"

"Kat, I care about death, getting caught, or starting a war but if someone told you that you where the heir to a secret society that nothing makes sense with; wouldn't you want to get to the bottom of it?"

"If you two are going to do something this stupid then I have to be there to see it all go down." Luke says.

"Well shit! The three of you are walking trouble I have to agree to make sure that you guys don't blow something up." Kat says glaring at us. That sends the boys into a fit of laughter. This is the beginning of the end of us. I can feel it.

**Present Day (Dinner Time)**

"How was school?" Adrian says as we sit at the table for dinner. Mom has made meatloaf, mash potatoes, and green beans. This has become Adrian's favorite combination of food and we eat it every Monday night. Wednesday night is my night, Tuesday night is Max, and Thursday is mom's night. For some reason mom needed everyone to have a day to pick dinner because in a parenting book it said that is a helpful way to 'integrate someone new into the family unit'. Whatever that means. My mom needs to stop with that parenting books because I swear they are making her crazy.

"School was boring. We did some mix martial arts and other guardian stuff." Max says launching into the entirety of his day minus our plans to break out of school and go on the hunt for a secret society. "Everything else was boring."

"It is only boring to you because for the basic subjects of school you have been well informed and could pass any college level class." My mom pipes up; pride soaking her voice. Our mom taught us after school just about everything.

Adrian snorts at mom but then shifts the focus to me "What about you, Adriana?"

"I hate my witch classes. I know all the spells already. I wish there is an advanced, advanced magic class because these are stupid." It is like word vomit and from there I just start my complaining. "The only classes I love are my art classes. I have advanced painting, and drawing but those are like the only two bright spots in a sea of blackness."

"That's my girl!" Adrian says, high fiving me from across the table. Then nudging mom "See my girl has a great future as professional artist." Max snorts and I shove him.

"Riana becoming a professional anything. You're funny Adrian."

"And you're an ass Max." I shot back at him.

"Language!" mom shouts at me. "I swear I leave you with your father for a semester and you come a sailor!"

"Max be nice to your sister." Adrian sternly says to Max while winking at me from across the table. I love Adrian so much some times.

"Well mom how was your day?" I ask defusing the tension in the small dining room. I zone out as mom launch into a detailed account of her life as a house wife. I love my mom but everything is important to her and I just don't understand. Looking between my mom and Adrian is perfectly clear that they love each other. The way Adrian is listening about how her day went speaks volumes. I hope one day I will find that sort of thing.

"What about you day Adrian?" Max asks shoveling potatoes into his mouth. Honestly he eats like a pig and it's disgusting.

"My day was boring." That is the end of his tale. Sometimes I think he likes giving short answers because it frustrates mom to know end!

"Really that is all you are going to say?" Mom almost yells at Adrian.

"Yes dear." Adrian smirks at me and Max. Max and I know he has more to tell but he loves to get arise out of my mom. Of course Max has to join in.

"Mom if that's all he has to say then that's it." If looks could kill Max would be dead right now. This is my family. We fight with each other. We do things purposefully to get on each other nerves. We laugh and play board games every Friday night because 'stability breeds a strong family'. But through it all we love each other and in the end we will have each other's back.

"Hey mom." I call out "Max and I have a study group at Kat's with her and Luke. If we don't leave now we will be late." It is time. I never thought I would be this sad but I really am.

"Fine but come back soon! This is not over yet!" my mom calls as we leave the little apartment for the last time.

"We are doing the right thing, right?" I ask Max.

"Yes we are. We are going to uncover the truth. This will be fun." I can tell my twin is sad about leaving as well. There is a possibility that we are going to die and never see our family again.

"Well let's be positive and cast out any negative thoughts before we see Kat or she will freak." That makes Max smile and we are out of our funk.

"There you guys are!" Kat screams as we walk into her room five minutes early.

"Kat we are five minutes early." Max says in a calming voice. I think he thinks of Kat as a small frighten puppy.

"I know I just want to go! Are you guys all ready?"

I look at my brother who has a smirk on his face "Ready?"

"Ready."

**I am Back! **

**After I finished Witch Academy I took a break to help write Hurry Home! If you are not reading that story you are missing out! My co-author is AnnikaMalfoy and she is just amazing! I love her and we have such a fun time writing! Two days ago was my birthday and so I got a new laptop so when I feel the need to write I can! **

**Anyways this story is going to be told a bit differently but I think you guys will enjoy it! Also leave me a review and tell me what you think! **

**Also I am putting the disclaimer for the entire story here! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything from the original Bloodlines or Vampire Academy series. All rights to those series belong to Richelle Mead. **

**Read and Review **


	2. Chapter 2

**January **

**Kat **

"Did you find anything?" Luke grills me. I swear he enjoys riding my ass! Luke, Max, and I have found ourselves in my room. Riana is sleeping off another day of intense magic work outs. Somehow I still wonder how she is still alive.

"No, Not yet." I say through gritted teeth. Not only is he trying to police me but he is trying to kill my best friend. God he is a jackass.

"Well, why not?"

"Because it is not easy breaking into The Queen's study is not the easiest thing in the world!" It's not like my mom is going out all the time! She is a hermit for Christ sake!

"You're her daughter I am sure it is easier for you."

"You're a dick head! Piss me off and I will tell Riana!" I know bringing Riana into this conversation is wrong but he needs to get off my back and Riana is the only one he will listen to.

"Leave her out of this! Do your fucking job!"

"Stop stalking me and do your fucking job! Your job is to make sure Riana is safe and do all her magic stuff! Where is she right now? Right you nearly killed her this afternoon!"

"I have been doing my job! It is my job to push her! It's not like we all have an endless amount of time to do our job! If you would be doing yours maybe you would have a right to speak that way to me! Stop trying to deflect your incompetence on me!"

"Both of you stop! We are never going to make this work if there is fighting among us!" Max yells finally cutting into this argument. To be fair Luke and I have had this tension brewing for the past few weeks. "Luke is it harder than you think to steal from your mom if she never leaves her office, give Kat some slack. Kat, Luke is on edge because he feels like he pushed Riana too hard. So please give him a break. Now both of you get your shit together. This will not work if you guys are fighting all the time about who is Riana's favorite. Before you but in yes that is the underlying cause of this fight yet again. Kat you are her best friend and probably the only girl she trusts with her life. Luke you – hopefully if you don't screw this up – will be her boyfriend. Each of you have a special place in her heart so just stop fighting! Now Kat tell me how much Intel you have on this Kingdom."

As always Max is right for the most part. Falling onto my bed I cave and begin my tale. "Well I have discovered the name of the place we are looking for. I don't know if we should call it a kingdom or society or whatever. But the name is Striga Lami which is Latin for witch vampire. It isn't the most original name but what can you do. From that point I learned that they do have a ruling family called the Sage family but most people in the family weren't born to it. They took the most power witches and breed them with the most powerful vampires to make sure they had an heir at all times. So if someone came that actually had Sage Family Blood they would be given the thrown ASAP. But that is all I have as of right now and that just came from an old legend. If I could get into my mother's study I would have more to report."

"Well that is more than we knew at our last meeting so keep it up. I don't want to involve Riana till we have all the facts. From this point on we treat her as Queen. She is only informed of anything when we have the full story. If she starts to stress out about unimportant things then our mission has gone to shit. Luke what do you have to report."

"Well her magic is getting stronger. She can now teleport two people as far as China but that leaves her extremely drained. Her fighting skills are top notch and she can kick some major ass. Tomorrow I will start with the teleporting and by the end of the day she should have no problem getting two help to China. After that we will need you around Max to see if she can get three and then involve Kat." I retrain myself from punching Luke. Why can't I go before Max? God sometimes I feel like he is trying to lay claim to my best friend.

"Great. Go get some sleep. Riana will be fine." Luke eagerly leaves my room but not before sending me a dirty look.

"God he is an ass!" I scream at the top of my lungs. It makes me feel a lot better to shout my opinions instead of holding them in. "My mom never leaves her study how can he just think I am not doing my best. I have barely slept in the past four days thank you very much!"

"Katherine …" Max lets my name hang in the air but my rage just continues to grow.

"How can you let the pompous jackass anywhere near your sister?! He is vile-"

"He cares for her and would lay down his life for hers. He - I dare say – might even love her. She used to be scared of life but since he has been in her life she has become bolder and out there. She is trying to figure out life instead of just going with what everyone tells her. She even paints again! God can't you see it?" Max shouts back at me.

I let his words sink in before nodding along. As much as Luke gets on my nerves Riana seems to be doing better with him in her life than without. I just wish he wasn't so much like himself. He needs to chill and stop getting on my nerves.

"Luke almost lost her not too long ago. I know we all almost lost her but he was with her. He has a different mindset so cut him some slack." Max's tone is a calming which almost makes me want to punch him but I refrain.

"Fine I will try not to kill him for Riana's sake but …" I let my sentence trail off. Max steps right in front of me with a pouty look on his face. Yes I really do feel like hitting him a few times.

"But?" He questions.

"But if you ever use that stupid calming voice on me again I will break your pretty little face."

"Awe baby don't be mad at me." Pushing him away wrath rebuilds inside of me.

"First, I am not your baby. Second, I don't want to date you so leave me the fuck alone. And lastly you have been spending way too much time with Luke so get the fuck out of my room."

"Fine don't shoot I am leaving." Falling back onto my bed I sigh as max closes the door behind him. Ever since I met Max he has been under the delusion that I am going to fall for him. My feelings for him rang from contentment to I want to kill him. I put up with Max because my best friend is his sister but God if he tries to get into my pants one more time I will have to kill the boy. Plus Max is in a bromance with Luke and they are just bad news together. Luke's sass and general irritability rubs off on Max and I start to think that life would be better if I fed them to Strigoi. But alas one does not feed one's best friend brother and future boyfriend to evil vampires. It is in the Girl Code.

In times like these I have found the perfect remedy. Jumping out my window I go to the edge of the campus just past where Luke and Riana do magic practices so no one will hear. In a fake tree stump I have hid my AR-15 which is my baby and start to load up for a night of shooting. Rose first took me to the shooting range when I was seven and I was tired of my brothers. Since then it seems to be the only way to calm me down.

"What did Max do now? Or was it Luke? God forbid it was both of them that drove you to your dark place." Riana comments as I finish unloading my second mag into a tree about fifty yards to the left of me. I have gotten to be quiet the sharp shooter.

"God is just happy I didn't feed the boys to a Strigoi."

"Oh that bad during your secret meeting" She laughs and sits on a tree stump.

"How do you know about those?" I ask as I start to clean my gun.

"Luke can't keep a secret from me."

"You dirty girl! Anyways aren't you supposed to be sleeping?"

"Well sleeping is boring. I wanted to make sure the boys didn't drive you to an early grave."

"Your brother needs to lay off. I will hit him if he doesn't."

"I know! I know! I tell him all the time that you are not interested but he just says 'In time she will like me'." This sends me into a fit of laughter while Riana just shakes her head.

"Also, just date Luke already, you both have that sexual tension thing going." I believe Luke would be less of a pain if they were actually official.

"Kat, you know I like him but I don't think I can trust him. I opened myself so much to him then I find out - from the guy that wanted me dead no less – that he knew that Adrian is my dad. He knew and he didn't even tell me! I don't want to go through that again. I just feel so conflicted because he lied to me but when I am with him he makes me smile. He makes me happy and then I remember he has no problems lying to me." This is partly why I couldn't stand Luke because he has hurt my best friend but I know that if this will ever work we all have to leave the past behind and work together for the future.

"I know Riana but for this whole plan to work we have to put our drama on the back burner and focus on our jobs. I am finding information, you need to strengthen your magic and if the boys in our plan get under our skin then we just shoot it out!" I say holding out the now clean gun to Riana. As soon as we made these plans to run away together as a group I brought Riana out here to teach her the basics of shooting and it was a way for us to bond without the boys. She took to shooting like she had been doing it her whole life. Sometimes I thought she was better than I was.

"We need an automatic gun." Riana yells over the sound of rounds being fired.

"Those are illegal for anyone to have unless you are a part of the U.S. Military. But I agree that would be nice." I holler back. Riana just lets out a bitter laugh. She lets out two more mages before calling it quits.

Shooting seemed to have done the trick and we both have found a calmer place. Putting the gun back in the stump, we both head back to the sleeping campus.

"You know that you're my best friend right?" Riana asks as I drop her off at her room.

"Yes and you are my best friend. Now don't worry, our dysfunctional friend group will somehow get you to this lost place so you can have the answers that have been lost to the rest of the world." With that we hug and say goodbye.

Walking back to my room I know that I can't let my best friend down. We were going to get into a lot of trouble but I am up for anything. I know I will have to put my feelings toward both Luke and Max in a lockbox and leave it be. But God if you are there on this adventure bring me someone who won't make me want to shoot them. I hope this all goes well with our plan. If not then we are all in deep shit.

**Hello! Okay so I have some news. **

**From July 14****th**** to July 22****nd**** I will not be anywhere near internet! So I am updating all my stories this week so everyone has something new to read! **

**Now this chapter is pretty unique to me because I wanted to show where the group started and then the next chapter will be their first visit in the new land! It will probably go back and forth and I need people to vote Max and Kat together or not? Let me know!**

**Happy Readings!**

**DA**

**Read and Review! **


	3. Chapter 3

**I AM SO SORRY! I got sick then went on my trip then I had the worst writer's block! This is a short filler chapter however more to come soon. I want to update every week. I am getting back into the swing of things! Again I am so sorry! However, I do have 2 other stories! So just give me a bit of slack. Also go check out my other story called Hurry Home! I am co-writing with a girl I think of as a close friend. She is such an amazing person, friend, and writer. So without many more delay! **

Chapter 3:

**March **

**Adrianna **

I can't believe we are here! I repress a squeal of joy. I never thought it would work. Sure we had an extremely well thought out plan but I never thought we could go through with it. Not with Max and Kat constantly going at it and my near constant avoiding of Luke. I thought we would all just kill each other; however I was proven wrong when we actually stepped through the portal. But the disorientation I felt was the same as every other time and I knew we did it.

However when I opened my eyes to see where Striga Lamia is located my heart sunk.

"Why the fuck are we in L.A.?" Luke screams out fixing his gaze on me. Great so now this is my fault. Having me avoiding him unless it was absolutely necessary has left both of us on edge. Luke for some reason now instead of blaming Kat for everything has shifted that onto me. Lovely isn't it?"

Looking around I see welcome to L.A. sign and I want to curse myself for landing us in some random part of the country. Granted L.A. is huge and good be a lot of fun we still weren't where we needed to be.

"How am I supposed to know why we are here? It was _your_ teaching Luke so why don't you get the stick out of your ass and stop blaming everything on others, when the reason why we are here is because of _you_!" I shout back. I stop talking after that because I am not sure if I am talking about being here in L.A. or about our nonexistent relationship.

"Okay before this turns into a shouting match between you two" Max jumps in yet again to save the day, "Let's just find a place to stay." We all agree.

We end up at the most expensive hotel in L.A. however leave it to my brother to fins it. Leave it to me to make sure we get free rooms for the duration of our stay. It is amazing what a bit of magic and a sexy voice can do.

"No need to through yourself at the poor guy." Luke whispers in my ear "We wouldn't want him to get the wrong impression of you. I mean all you do is use people then find a reason to hate the people you use." Biting my tongue, I refuse to dignify anything Luke says with a response. Instead I head to my and Kat's room while the boys bunk with each other.

The hotel we find ourselves in is the Omni Hotel and resort. Everywhere you turn there is some sort of opulence. From the feel of the carpets in the rooms to the chandeliers that hang out in the lobby and dining area. Everywhere you look it screams 'We have money and we know it." Why my brother chose this hotel is beyond me. However, I have learned that Max has his own plans and never to really question him.

"Bitch session." Kat screams out. We developed these not too long after our shooting night. The boys were getting on our nerves and we needed a safe way to get our feelings out without killing them.

"By all means you go first." I say throwing myself on her bed.

"Well I am going to kill your brother for real this time. Not only has he been trying to fill me up but he had the nerve to suggest that we share a room. I swear the more I push him away the more he thinks I want him. Let me make myself clear: I do not like him!" I have to laugh at her. Kat complains about Max all the time but I bet she secretly likes all the attention he gives her.

"Well that is nothing." I inform her "Luke continues his hate campaign against me. He said and I quote: 'No need to through yourself at the poor guy. We wouldn't want him to get the wrong impression of you. I mean all you do is use people then find a reason to hate the people you use.' And that is the nicest thing he has said to me. I can't believe he has the nerve to call me a slut. God he is such a dickhead."

Kat rubs my arm as we talk. We help each other calm down before we go and meet the boys that drive us crazy.

**Max**

"Do you really have to aggravate her like that?" I shout at Luke. "I mean for Christ's sake she is my sister."

"Your one to talk!" Luke shouts back.

"What do you mean by that?" I question as I cross my arms against my chest.

"I see the way you harass Kat all the time. News flash she won't want to date you if you keep sexually harasses her."

"My sister will never come around if you keep acting like a prick."

"News flash she was never going to forgive me. I don't see what I did wrong except me there for her. I went through hell and a hand basket for her and she just throws it all away. So if you want to scream at someone go scream at your sister for being such a bitch!"

"What are you talking about? Surely she would have forgiven you at one point." I ask truly flabbergasted with his outburst.

"Well that isn't what she told me." With that Luke goes into the bathroom to take a shower.

I sat down on one of the beds and let out a sigh. What the hell happened in three short months? We all used to be such great friends. Now we bicker and fight. I don't even think we can stand to be together. This trip was supposed to bring us closer together not drive us apart. So what if we are in L.A. I have a feeling that there is a reason we are all here. Well since I am the only sane one in this group I guess it is my job to fix it. So I decide to make a list:

Get to the bottom of what Luke has said.

Show my sister how stupid she is being.

Fix Luke and Riana's relationship.

Get Kat to fall in love with me.

Find this secret society.

Make sure our families don't kill us when we get home.

Maybe I would move Kat up to the number one spot. I get up to start work on my list. Why do I have to fix everything?

**XXXXX  
So that was the chapter! PLEASE REVIEW! I will be working more on Origins! I promise! I just have no clue where I am going!**


	4. I am sorry

**Please Read: **

**I am sorry. I have failed you guys. I haven't updated in a long while and I am sorry. The truth is I have been scary busy. But not just with school and work, no I have been busy with another story and for that I am sorry. I want to say that after this I will update soon. However, that is not that case. In fact I hate the chapters I have put up there. I want to write something that is worth the great followers that this story has. I am certainly re-writing all the chapters for Origins. When I have them all re written I will upload them. But I urge all of you to be on the lookout. I urge you to go on Fan Fiction and look to see if it is up. I want you all to keep faith and know I am working for you and I am working with you. Please do not forget about this story and please don't forget about me. I will see you again old friends. I promise you this: the next time you see me I will be better than ever.**

**I Love you Readers and Followers!**

**See you soon **

**Dimitri Ang **

**PS: I will finish Origins but it will take me a while! **


End file.
